


能量不足 1

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Summary: 机械师藻子x机器人厨，有断肢（有点像阿丽塔那卦的？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	能量不足 1

能量不足

机械师藻x人体改造厨子  
有：机械断肢，厨人体改造（有点像阿丽塔那卦？？

1\. 

罗罗诺亚索隆像往常一样吸着烟，拖着他的破麻袋。铁刺电网缭绕围墙的废料厂后门门口落着几只灰雀，再过几分钟回收货车会开进这里，司机弗兰奇是他大学老友，只要翻进车窗蜷缩在驾驶台下就可以躲过第一波证件搜查。

闸道后面的土地如同长了秃斑，一处枝叶繁茂，一处寸草不生。这片处理机械废物的土地上有很多肮脏的秘密，浮土上勉强生存的植物在夜晚会发出荧光色，是被机芯燃料污染的证据，臭名昭著的文斯莫克军工并不在乎生命与环境，贱民们在巨大利益与国家军方青睐面前不值一提，他们只会快速更新设备科技，废物只是废物，没有有害无害之分。

索隆跳下卡车，眼前是一望无际的残肢碎片堆砌成的钢铁废墟，各种合金和仿皮制作的人类肢体扭曲地堆在一起，在阳光下恍如炼狱。

索隆几乎每天都会来这里拾荒，见证了这块空地如同珊瑚虫迭代般垒高，他在碎片里挑拣有利用价值的机械废品，智能机器人的零件和燃芯，被粗心遗忘的合金条，他戴着厚手套在新的一堆钢板中翻找，夕阳泼洒在金属表面晃向他的眼睛，他下意识偏头，强光刺得他要流泪。

泪眼模糊中不远处有一点金色令他主意，他即刻跳起身，逆光奔去。

被大山般的合金废料压在下面的“人”皮肤很白，柔顺的金发遮住了半张脸，下颌下方皮肤残破直至胸膛，露出里面的金属骨骸，机械仿造的肌肉纹理几乎没有被破坏，燃料腔和预设的管线插孔完好无损，是一个近乎完整的机械人。

他快速用铁锹挖开上层堆叠的废物垃圾，汗水浸进眼睛也不停止挖掘，放风的弗兰奇来提醒他声音太大时被眼前的景象吓得一愣，随即默默抄起铲子立刻加入了挖掘行列。

或许是因为实验失败，或许是客户反悔，总之它安静地躺在那，胸口小型反应堆微微发亮，只是这一点儿燃芯就足够在黑市上卖出惊天价钱。

索隆和弗兰奇挥汗如雨，直到机器人上半身都被清理出来。显然对待废品的暴力装卸让这个本是精美如艺术品的人体缺少了一整只胳膊和一只小臂，但是无伤大雅。索隆尝试着从后面抄住他腋下向外拖，轻轻一拽便囫囵出来。

索隆一个趔趄没站稳摔坐在地，看着怀里的机械人皱眉。

他的下肢也不见了，整个光秃秃的只留下和中间躯干。他摸了摸它嵌在胸口微微发热的燃芯，整个器械体还带着温热和抖颤。颈侧白皙的皮肤刺着一串数字和一个名字。

“VINSMOKE SANJI”

山治从未想过自己还有再度醒来的机会，熟悉的控制基座承托着他的身体，各色电线和软管插在他胸口的预设孔位，虚弱令他难以聚焦近在眼前，检测仪器规律的电子音让人昏昏欲睡。

得救了吗。

眼前忽然出现了一个人影，而后他就感觉通向自己的电流骤然加大，他被激得反弓身体，挣脱扯掉的线路被按着重新插入，对接时的火花噼啪作响，山治终于能勉强聚焦眼前的情况，一个绿头发男人带着护目镜站在他面前打量着。

高压冲刷着他残破的身体，山治想要抬手将电线拨开，却发现似乎没有可以供他调配的四肢，光秃秃的躯干在操作灯下扭动抽搐。下颌骨以下的破损的人造皮肤被整齐地拆除，露出钢铁骨架与错杂排布的腔管。

山治被过载电流搞得说话打颤直翻白眼，未修补好的断肢截面电线抽甩着，火花迸溅在索隆的靴前。

怎么看都是完完全全的机械人。索隆将手里的螺丝刀抛转一圈再落回手中，绝缘手套扒在他柔软的眼皮上翻，就连瞳孔涣散也能做得这么逼真吗。他掐住山治摘除塑性的软假体后只剩骨架和连接线的脖子，掰过头观察连通大脑处向脊背埋下的，此时不断爬过蓝光的特殊线路，他用螺丝刀挑起那根信号线时机械人漂亮的五官扭在了一起。

代码、材料、燃芯动力，造就出来的“生命”。

当他想俯下身，准备挑出那根与众不同的信号线时忽然一痛，机械人一口咬上他颈侧，惊人的咬合力直接透过了索隆的两层衣物嵌进皮肉，血液很快从内而外洇湿在外套上，在他扯断这个机械人的脖子前耳边忽然传来声音。

“松…手…！”

索隆听到他说话猛吃了一惊，手中的螺丝刀跌落在地咕噜噜滚远了。他诧异地打量着山治满下巴血水和快要晕厥的脸，确认这房间除了这个东西再也没有别人能发出声音。

他拧小了让山治浑身抽搐的电压，看着那张皱起的脸松弛下来，面颊上带着拼死挣扎后的绯红与汗滴，仿佛真人一般大口粗喘，高压电流激活了燃芯，在胸口明亮地亮起，这让索隆有一瞬间迷惑，他几乎要相信它不是一个人造物了。

“你是文斯莫克公司的实验体吗。”索隆的手搭在电压闸上，那东西明显畏惧地抖了抖，而后没好气地点了点头。

“山治，我叫山治。”

“你没有被输入永不攻击人的指令吗？”

“你他妈也算人？这么没人性……”话说到一半索隆便推上了电闸，嘶吼声陡然拔高，他静静地看着山治剧烈抽动着，刚刚咬他时流下的满口血水顺着下巴流在身体上。他降低了电压。

“没…没有，没有被输入过。”山治被电得眼前模糊，只得回答。

“你知道你被制造来是作何用吗？”

山治唾开了嘴里的血沫，他已经很久很久没有见过自己身上沾着这种东西了。金发垂下遮住了他半张惨白的脸，嘶哑着嗓子苦笑。

“我不是机器人。”

索隆没有质疑，只是将电闸堆到顶。

那天下午索隆的地下室一直充斥着男人的惨叫声和咬死不变的回答。

“我不是机器人。”

空气中弥漫着焦糊味，山治的面部仿生皮肤甚至被烫得发黑，索隆不理解它为什么仿佛有痛觉一般露出那样可怜的表情，总之一切拷问无用，电流干扰无用，直到它再次失去意识前都一直咬定着。

2.

这世界有多疯狂，索隆很小的时候就看了个一清二楚。机械化和智能机器人代替了太多就业岗位，没有一技之能的底层人民被迫下岗，军火商和高层领袖垄断着资源与科技，多数人只能在巨人脚底寻机生存，要么被剥削，要么和革命军一起挑起一波又一波战争。反叛与镇压拉锯战一般撕扯开这片土地，每一寸沟壑都填满了血垢和机油。

索隆少年时师承相当有才华的机械师，修修居家机器人赚零钱活命，和那些胆小而脆弱的人一起住在每天打砸抢恶心事不断的贫民窟里。他见过因为一块黄油掉在地上而杀了自己妻子的邻居，也见过被巡查车碾死在路边如同一团死狗的幼童。每一桩悲剧都不能归罪于具体的某一人，人们的灵魂和肉体被荒诞地撕裂开，制造暴虐的同时又颤抖着渴望宁静和终结。

然后他们殓尸，为死者超度，在胸前画十字架的手没有一个指头不染血。

索隆只在破烂的教科书上见过和平年代。他在斑驳的黄纸上见过不知多久以前人们描述的生活，饭菜可口，小孩健康，凝滞在街面上温和的阳光会抚摸每一寸皮肤。他很喜欢读这些话，几乎要背下来。但就算是读再多遍他的舌尖也不会觉得食物如何香甜，他的记忆里没有什么饭菜称得上可口。

但现在他有一个机会。他看着操作台上固定着的、晕过去的山治。

文斯莫克的技术，几乎完整的躯干，被激活完好的燃芯。如果说在见到他的第一刻他想卖掉山治的机芯换几月衣食无忧，现在他则完全被这人近乎完美的机械体设计震颤。有力而不失控制的身体强度，堪称艺术品的骨架与内置合金肌体。

他小心抚摸过山治腰线上安静明灭着蓝色荧光的传导线，看它模仿人类呼吸而不断涨起再紧缩的胸腔，它因为索隆温柔的捋动像动物一般拱起腰背，柔软的嘴唇半张着，眼睫静静地遮在下眼睑上，乖顺得与刚刚判若两人。

索隆的拇指从他泛着青茬的下巴划过，抚摸至他温热的后脖颈，精密的传导线自脊骨向肩胛舒展开，荧光信号爬过勾勒出每一道线条，恍如蝴蝶羽翼。他的手指按着每一段骨节向下一寸寸摸过，直到后臀腿根处戛然而止。山治整个人很小，失去四肢后几乎只有索隆的一半大，如今这个姿势如同环抱，索隆可以轻松拢住他整个身形。

他合上眼，实话实讲这一刻他心跳发快手臂打抖，后背肌肉都因为拥抱这半个机械人激动得不断绷紧。耳侧是山治清浅的呼吸声，身体仿造人类时刻维持着恒温，他甚至能听到自脖颈动脉处砰砰跳动的“心脏”。

你真的是机器人吗？索隆在心底问出这个白痴问题。

他掐起山治的下巴迫使他张开嘴，暗红湿润的口腔被精细地制作了粘膜和舌苔，喉咙口水滴状的肉团可爱地打着颤。山治的脸很漂亮，很少有机械师有耐心做出这么自然的脸，特别的卷眉毛，挺直的鼻梁，还有嘴唇，沾着他的血的嘴唇。

如果现在他醒着，蓝色的眼睛会望向自己，而后破口大骂，或是露出不屑的笑，流畅地做出这些表情都不在话下。

他看着山治整齐洁白的牙齿又想起肩膀上的伤。他有些想把它们拔光，这样它就再也没有任何危险力了。

不过也有其他解决办法。他从工具箱里翻出一个类似口枷的支撑架，过去他给自己家狗处理嘴里的断牙伤口时用到过，此时则毫不费力地塞进山治的嘴巴，绑住固定在后脑。他像牙医一样打量着山治被撑开的口腔，舌根下的人造腺体开始分泌黏液，他用手指沾了些送到鼻尖前，没有味道，或许是某些电解液。

但他还没有醒来，安静地“坐”在操作台上任人宰割。他无可遏止地向一些下流的方向思考，只要索隆想，他就可以把山治改造成各种样子，增加更多敏感带，制造女人的穴口，只消抚摸片刻就会汁水横流的淫荡身体，然后关在这暗无天日的地下实验室，将精液淋遍他每一处皮肤与骨骼。

他挑起山治自然低垂的脸，看着他水淋淋的下巴和饱受电击虐待的、脏兮兮的脸，深吸了一口气，拉开裤链将方才就顶得难受的性器掏了出来。

无数电线钢丝吊拽着山治残破的躯干，如同解剖一般坦然展示着山治的内里，索隆对着眼前的机械人自慰，将性器头端抵在他被撑得变形的柔软下唇磨蹭片刻，而后挺腰送进被撑开无法合拢的口腔，直抵喉咙。温热柔软的触感令他舒服得低吼，随即毫不客气地摆腰撞顶。

类似口水的液体很快湿哒哒地浸润了他的工装裤，山治在昏迷中被噎得皱起眉头，索隆扶住他的后脑按向自己，粗砺的耻毛压在山治的鼻尖，快速深顶着不断绞紧的喉咙口，不断发出干呕和咳声，他如同对待一个泄欲器具充耳不闻，粗暴地抽动着性器，最后尽数射在他嘴巴里。

他扶着山治的头喘息很久，直到东西慢慢软下去才退出他的口腔。令索隆惊讶的是山治不知什么时候醒了过来，或许是操动的时候，或许是高潮时，无助而羞愤的蓝色眼睛漾着泪光望向自己，口中的精液和唾液顺着撑大的嘴角滴落在地上。或许是那神情太可怜，一时间让索隆忘记了它只是机械，他用钳子拽出卡在他口腔的支撑架，看他脱臼一般缓慢地合上嘴巴，喘息时鼻翼收缩颤抖着。

他摸了摸山治气得发红的脸，漠然接受着他杀人一般的眼神。山治似乎从来没有接受过这种“对待”，仿佛愤怒得不知道该如何表达。他忽然反应过来一般开始呕吐，将嘴巴里残留的精液唾在索隆的鞋面上。

“禽兽不如…！”

索隆任山治骂，拎着工具箱走出了门。门缝里的光一开一合，最后静默地锁住一屋子浑浊的气。

半地下工作室藏在沙堆的阴影里，大漠残阳如血一般泼洒在金色沙粒上，索隆倚在门上盯着工装裤裆部上一点湿泞出神，山治的干呕声仿佛还在耳畔，。

不过是机器而已。他试图抚平狂跳的心脏，他也的确做到了。

远处逆光的道上有一点骆驼的轮廓，耸动着向这边走来，他很快整理好表情和衣装，恢复往常的漠然，看着那人身影一点点清晰，直到勒住缰绳站在他眼前。

3.

“所以他现在在你地下室吗？”戴毛茸茸斑点帽子的男人嘬了一口索隆招待他的粗茶，蹙眉啐出茶叶末。他叹了口气。“就算是穷，也不至于拿这种东西招待客人吧，索隆当家。”

特拉法尔加罗接过索隆递来的照片，上面细致地拍下了山治躯干的细节，图片在长指间转动，那枚令多数人神往的激活机芯只够让他稍稍挑眉，但翻到最后一张，山治如图腾燃烧一般错综复杂的脊背线路时，他彻底张大了嘴。

索隆脱下围裙，把刚做好的盐巴饭团甩到罗面前一碟，自顾自吃起三明治。

“所以这就是你说的要紧事？”罗忽视了那一碟明显是挑战厨艺极限做出来的饭团，将唯一的那张脊背照片推向索隆。

索隆自顾自咬着晚饭，三两口咽药一般用水把面包送下肚，向他点点头。

“是文斯莫克工厂的产品。”索隆捻起那张照片，指了指上面荧光色的特殊线路。“其他的技术我都不关心，我只在意这个究竟是什么。”

罗双肘支在膝头十指交扣，一向冷静的琥珀色瞳仁不安地左右乱瞟，索隆抱臂安静地等他答案。作为这一带最有名的人体机械专家，情报网不会贫瘠到对工厂丢弃的废品科技还一无所知。

“索隆当家，我劝你不要掺和这件事情，尽快将那个机器人…放回原位。”罗在说机器人的字眼时仿佛咬了舌头。

“我只想知道那是什么，怎么处理它是我的事情。”

他的确相信特拉法尔加罗这样一个严肃的人不会因为开玩笑而装作脸色铁青，但他还没到被几句话和威胁吓到失去自我决断。根据他对山治的观察，这个机器人很有可能通过了图灵实验，动作表情的流畅度几乎超越了当前科技水平。

他已经超越了对这个机器人值多少钱程度上的好奇，他更在意的是掌控世界命脉的人究竟有多么强悍，以及自己还有多少差距。

罗正色直起身，双拳紧张地握起，索隆有些讶异，那双曾经是外科医生的手竟然在打抖。

“索隆当家，我要你发誓，我接下来说的事情只有你我知道。如果你真的想处理掉这个机器人，请转手给我，我会比你处置的更加妥当。”

苍凉的大漠在月光下阒寂无声，晚风里吹来尖锐的鹰叫。那个绿藻头在离开工作室前拉断了电闸，黑黢黢的房间里只有尽头处有一点微亮，是山治胸口的燃芯。机器人的活力不来自饮食消化，而是能量与机身，山治合上眼养精蓄锐，脑海里飘过刚刚记忆里的事情还是会不自主反胃。

虽然说那个白痴绿藻头是把自己当作机械对待才做出这种事情，但他并不是机械，并不能予取予求毫无怨言。

他是人，就算再不像人也是一个人，思维并不靠算法和代码，而是裹藏在钢铁头骨中，活生生的大脑。

文斯莫克家族造得了压垮战场的重磅机器人，做得出杀人于一瞬的激光镭射，但是再怎样的钢韧都无法突破生命与非生命之间的界限。他们向政府保证过，今年年底一定会制造出人造人，尽快成为杀死反叛军的翻盘王牌。

但再绝妙的工艺也媲美不了造物主的神力。

躯壳的每一寸都可以用合金铸就，只差一点神迹，赋予它人格与思维。

文斯莫克工厂觉得，就此牺牲一个人的肉体，剥离他的神经与大脑，成就一个假的“人造人”送给政府争取一些研发时间，并无不可。

紧闭的门锁芯忽然被狂暴地捅开，索隆满眼惊震地冲进房门，看着吊在操作台上残破的山治。

索隆冲到操作台前，糙手毫不客气地捧住那张脸搓揉，山治很快被这突然的冒犯惹得发火，夹杂着下午这个牲口对自己做的荒唐事一并爆发了出来，一口咬上他虎口。

血珠很快从牙齿与皮肉间渗出，伤口豁开得内里是血肉，是骨骼，有鼓动的脉搏，有温热的血痕，山治恨恨咬着他的手掌，眼角有些酸胀，人造腺体时常失常，他甚至尝不到血味，被截断的四肢流不出血，只有机油和火花，索隆是人，而他是什么？

索隆忍着手上如同捕兽夹一般的咬力，伸出另一只手扶上他长着柔软金发的后脑，将他抱紧在胸膛，直到山治慢慢撒开嘴，索隆从下颌抚摸到山治的额头，撩起他时常遮掩神情的刘海，蓝眼睛愤恨地望向他，恍如要茹毛饮血。

“我向你道歉。”索隆指腹按在山治颈侧皮肤上青黑色的纹身字母，深吸了一口气。“我不知道他们对你做了这种事，我还对你……”

“你他妈在这儿忏悔什么啊？关你屁事！”山治破口大骂，狠狠一头槌将索隆撞远，唾液和血液滴滴答答糊了他一嘴。

“你装什么假惺惺！要杀要剐要卖要拆随你妈便！”索隆一个趔趄险些没站稳，他看着咬牙切齿的山治越发确认罗没有骗他。“但你如果还要侮辱我，我他妈一定咬死你！！”

“喂！我都道歉了好吧，不知者不罪，如果我真知道你不是机器……”

“滚！！”

索隆冷冷地看着在操作台上挣扎扭动却脱离不了半分束缚的山治，叹了口气。他抽出裤袋里的螺丝刀在手中习惯性颠动，一步步迫近愤怒的山治，他低头打量着胸腔起伏的人，半蹲下来与他平视。

“大不了我再道一次歉。对不起。”索隆用手腕给他擦了擦狼狈的嘴巴。“但你也要给我一个赎罪的机会吧，别像疯狗似的，卷眉毛。”  
tbc


End file.
